


Hands In Hair

by flickawhip



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo loves playing with Tamsin's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands In Hair

For Bo to get wrapped up in something, someone, was something unusual. She often fed when she wanted and most of the time she refused to admit that she could have feelings. All the same, as she lay here, hands tangled in Tamsin's hair, she felt comforted. 

Losing Lauren had been tough and yet... she had somehow coped, although she still wasn't sure how to deal with the aftermath of sleeping with a valkeryie. Even for her this was a new level of confusing dates. As Tamsin nestled closer, all but purring, Bo can't help but feel slightly more comfortable.


End file.
